


Instante

by Efervescencia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Issues about inmortality, M/M, kiss, plaggdrien
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efervescencia/pseuds/Efervescencia
Summary: A veces un instante es todo lo que se puede tener.





	Instante

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes le pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, yo sólo escribo esto por diversión; no sé cuan bien quedo, pero deseaba aportar a otra ship crack que me agrada mucho.

Una tarde aburrida de domingo, en la cual para variar Adrian gozaba de tiempo libre, esto era inusual porque siendo hijo de Gabriel Agreste, el diseñador de modas más importante de París, tenía siempre una agenda muy ajetreada que difícilmente dividía entre los deberes académicos, amigos a los cuales apenas podía ver fuera de la secundaria sin escolta, actividades extracurriculares como ser las clases de piano, esgrima, idiomas extranjeros, su trabajo de modelo que le daba un estatus de ídolo adolescente y sobre todo su deber secreto como el superhéroe enmascarado Chat Noir, lo que le provocaba mucha más presión de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, pero ese día fue más duro a lo usual, ya que tuvo otro grave inconveniente con su padre y se encontraba tan agobiado que aun siendo un día hermoso, prefirió quedarse dentro de su habitación, sentado en el sillón azul frente a la pantalla de plasma, jugando videojuegos en solitario, sin salir a patrullar como Chat Noir o siquiera atreverse a llamar o enviar un mensaje a su mejor amigo Nino para pasar el rato, pues simplemente no deseaba que lo viera con un semblante tan decaído.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba almorzando junto a su padre, tal vez en total silencio, pero ya era algo, cuando de pronto el celular de su padre comenzó a sonar, él atendió la llamada y se fue de inmediato alegando que tenía algo muy importante que hacer ¿pero qué podía ser más importante que su hijo? ¿Por qué siempre lo dejaba solo o en segundo plano?

A parte de eso, la mayoría de los desacuerdos con su padre sucedían porque él era demasiado reservado, estricto y sobreprotector, por esto último más que cuidarlo la mayor parte del tiempo parecía que lo aislaba del mundo. Al menos ya no estudiaba en casa con tutores privados y podía asistir a una secundaria normal, pero Adrien tampoco podía culpar a su padre, sólo quería protegerlo para no perderlo de la misma forma que sucedió con su madre y apenas podía verlo, por eso era tan frustrante que ese poco tiempo que compartiesen fuese tan adusto.

No se sentía así de mal desde navidad, pero al menos esa ocasión las cosas salieron inesperadamente bien y pudo pasar las festividades rodeado de muchas personas que apreciaba, no como esa tarde.

Sin embargo Adrien no se encontraba totalmente solo, Plagg lo acompañaba recostado en un mullido almohadón cerca de él y sabiendo lo arduo que era animarlo en momentos tan infrecuentes como esos, intentaba guardar silencio, al fin que admitía lo irritante que podía ser.

Plagg era un kwami, de pequeño tamaño y con forma similar a un gato, que a pesar de su aspecto adorable, poseía una personalidad apática, algo egoísta y sobretodo traviesa, que no le quitaba su condición de entidad mística cedida a Adrien junto con un objeto de poder llamado Miraculous, con el cual se convertían en Chat Noir, que era sólo uno de los tantos superhéroes que existían en ese mundo.

La mayor parte del tiempo parecía que lo único que le importaba al kwami era su bocadillo favorito, es decir apestoso queso camembert, pero su comportamiento tenía una razón muy importante de ser, que ninguno de sus otros compañeros kwami conocía.

Plagg estaba bastante cansado de jugar a esa pantomima del bien contra el mal una y otra vez acompañando a gran cantidad de portadores de miraculous a través de los siglos. Ha vivido lo suficiente como para ver las atrocidades de las que es capaz la raza humana y siendo el catalizador del poder de la destrucción y el infortunio, llegó a la conclusión de que los humanos están lejos de tener salvación y que no basta que existan superhéroes intentando ayudarlos ya que ninguna generación de héroes guiados por kwamis consiguió hacer algún cambio verdaderamente trascendental para con el curso de la historia humana hasta ese momento.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos el mundo seguía repleto de injusticias, pobreza, enfermedad y guerras, sumado a nuevas problemáticas como la contaminación ambiental, la desensibilización de las personas y un individualismo alienante, por eso aunque Plagg reconocía el peligro que representaba el villano Hawk Moth, muchas veces pensaba que era un desperdicio concentrarse tanto en él, limitándose a vigilar París cuando había todo un mundo de problemas más allá, literalmente, pero no podía exigirle tanto a Adrien, era demasiado pronto para eso.

Cabe decir que con sólo Ladybug y Chat Noir apenas bastaba, Plagg ansiaba que otros kwamis y portadores hicieran aparición ya, como _Rena Rouge_ , pero sabía que esto asimismo era peligroso, sólo llamarían más la atención, pues los tiempos habían cambiado y ahora era imposible que tan sólo dos héroes guardaran un perfil bajo con toda la exposición que estaban teniendo en los medios de comunicación e internet convertidos en figuras públicas, siendo prácticamente un milagro que el gobierno, opulentas empresas, entidades extranjeras o criminales no los estuvieran persiguiendo de la misma forma que Hawk Moth a causa de todo el poder que ostentaban sus miraculous, aunque por eso mismo llegaron a inspirar en otros hacer el bien, como con el señor Damocles, así que era mejor disfrutar ese ritmo tranquilo mientras podían, sin embargo no era nada fácil, porque aun sin su identidad secreta, Adrien ya tenía problemas para transitar apaciblemente por la calle debido a que lo reconocían por su trabajo de modelo.

Plagg era consciente de que a pesar de todo el mundo seguía siendo muy bello, estaba lleno de maravillas y personas buenas que daban lo mejor de si, eso lo ayudaba a no rendirse, pero como el caos es un ingrediente indispensable para el equilibrio del universo, también se tomaba su rol de Kwami con suma despreocupación, sin contar que gran parte de los akumatizados que enfrentaban convenientemente eran conocidos o allegados de Adrien en algún nivel y hasta su padre tenía un adorno que se parecía inmensamente al _miraculous del pavo real_ , pero no podía ser el verdadero, sería demasiada coincidencia.

En fin ¿ser o no ser héroe? Plagg tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, igual que ese aburrido domingo y no resistió más seguir en silencio.

—¿No quieres hablar de Ladybug? Eso siempre te anima.

Su portador no respondió, pero es que el kwami nunca perdía la oportunidad de mofarse por lo cursi que le parecía el flechazo que sentía por Ladybug y como no se rendía en intentar conquistarla, pese a que ella siempre lo rechazaba y hasta le contó que ya había un chico que le gustaba, pero esa ocasión saco el tema con intención noble, fue una lástima que se malentendiera.

—Así que ahora vas a ignorarme… debe ser la pubertad— comento Plagg encogiéndose de hombros.

Adrien era amable con todos sin importar las circunstancias, nadie conseguía enfurecerlo a excepción de su padre a veces, ni siquiera _Chloé_ su problemática amiga de la infancia, pero curiosamente Plagg era el único que realmente conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas; tenían personalidades opuestas que chocaban demasiado y aunque pasaban juntos las 24 horas del día, sus dinámicas distaban mucho de estar bien pulidas, comenzando con que Adrien debía ponerse muy firme con Plagg a la hora de transformarse en Chat Noir y pese a que no le agradaba la dureza con la que trataba a su compañero, muchas veces él no le dejaba opción.

Convertirse en Chat Noir le producía mucha pereza a Plagg, pero más que nada cierta desolación, porque era lo más cerca que podría estar de Adrien.

Le gustaba molestar a Adrien, llamar su atención y hacerle perder los estribos como sólo él podía hacerlo porque lo hacía sentirse especial para él de alguna forma aunque no fuera cierto e indudablemente no era el momento adecuado para eso.

Adrien era un chico muy hermoso e inteligente que pese a haber estado rodeado de lujos toda su vida era muy humilde y algo melancólico, características muy interesantes por las cuales Plagg no dudaba de que el maestro Fu realmente eligió bien a su actual portador, sin contar que adoraba las cosas brillantes y no había nada más luminoso que los ojos verdes de Adrien.

No era como si Adrien hubiese sido su portador más sobresaliente o si entre ellos hubiesen pasado cosas especialmente significativas, más que con cualquier otro de sus compañeros del pasado, a Plagg simplemente le gustaba.

Entre eso el silencio siguió unos instantes, cuando de pronto Plagg escucho unos sonidos extraños.

—¿Estas llorando…?

Tampoco respondió esa pregunta, únicamente soltó el mando del videojuego y corrió directo al baño para resguardarse de la mirada indagadora de Plagg ante sus lágrimas.

De pelo rubio, tan amable y encantador que parecía irreal, pero Plagg que estaba junto a Adrien en sus peores momentos se jactaba de conocer algunas facetas muy únicas de él, que iban más allá del lema de su marca de colonia: “radiante, fresco, soñador” palabras que de alguna forma entristecían a Adrien cada vez que veía el comercial del perfume, porque sabía que no eran ciertas.

Tenía más de 5000 años de existencia, así que en perspectiva el tiempo que había pasado con Adrien hasta ese momento era insignificante, pero en todo ese tiempo jamás pensó que lo vería llorar o que eso podría afectar a alguien que se creía tan displicente como él.

Siguió a Adrien, pero con su pequeña fisonomía de kwami no podía abrir la puerta del baño, sin embargo sabía que él estaba apoyado al otro lado de la puerta sentado a ras del suelo.

—¿Todo esto es por tu padre…? Por cosas así pienso que él no merece un hijo como tú…

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Plagg?— pregunto Adrien extrañado por la preocupación del kwami.

—Soy el gatito de siempre, pero eres mi portador y me importas.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Y no se trataba solamente de que el estado del portador afectara a su Kwami debilitándolo en circunstancias negativas, había mucho más.

—Además, si no sales ¿quién me dará queso?

A través de la puerta se escuchó suspirar a Adrien.

—Ese sí es mi Plagg.

—¿Yo? ¿Tu Plagg…?

Por un instante en el rostro de Plagg se formó una sonrisa imposiblemente tierna, momento exacto en el que Adrien salió de su escondite, pero aún con la mirada baja por lo cual no alcanzo a ver la forma en que Plagg sonrió por él, así que decidió cambiar eso.

—Mírame…— pronunció Plagg.

—¿Qué?

Se acercó flotando suavemente hacía el rostro de Adrien y comenzó a lamer sus lágrimas, dejándolo tan anonadado que no supo cómo reaccionar, pero pasados unos momentos se puso a reír.

—¡Cosquillas!

—Tu aliento huele a camembert.

—No te quejes, el camembert es vida y amor.

En medio de los jugueteos Plagg tomó impulso y beso a Adrien, tan sólo un roce de su pequeña boca contra los suaves labios de Adrien, momento en que las risas se detuvieron.

—¿Qué fue eso?— pregunto Adrien confundido.

Plagg fue demasiado impulsivo, pero esperaba ser lo suficientemente astuto como para salir de esa situación.

—Es una tradición kwami…— arguyo un tanto inseguro.

A todo eso Adrien se preguntó si algún día podría saber qué eran exactamente los kwamis, quién creo los miraculous y por qué estaban conectados.

—¿Cómo?

—Es similar a esa tradición de la que te conté en tu cumpleaños… ¿te acuerdas? Eso de coleccionar cabellos y hacer dijes con estos…? Pues esta costumbre se trata de sellar momentos tristes, usando el beso como un candado simbólico para que no vuelva a suceder…

—Ehh… si… entiendo…— susurro Adrien con el rostro encendido en carmín.

El falso argumento fue lo suficientemente creíble, bien valdría el silencio incomodo que estaba por instaurarse, pero entonces Adrien añadió:

—Gracias…

—D-de nada— respondió Plagg nervioso y cuando estaba por alejarse, su portador lo envolvió entre sus manos y volvió a adosarlo a su rostro.

—Un seguro extra, sólo por si acaso.

—Está bien…— susurro Plagg cerrando los ojos y esperando el ansiado contacto.

Acabado el beso todo siguió como si nada; Plagg había subestimado el nivel de confianza que le tenía Adrien, para bien o para mal.

—Me siento mejor, salgamos un rato— comento Adrien más tranquilo.

—Ya era hora— añadió Plagg aclarándose la garganta, procurando recuperar su típico talante relajado, aunque en su interior todo era un caos.

Lamentaba haberle mentido a Adrien y aún más reconocer que guardaría para siempre lo que sentía por él, por eso mismo no le brindaría la información de la verdadera identidad de Ladydug que le fue revelada cuando se enfrentaron a Dark Howl, ni por el mejor camembert del mundo.

Tampoco importaba si le decía o no, de todas formas, era claro que Adrien y Marinette o mejor dicho Chat Noir y Ladybug estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Lo cierto era que ya había quedado prendado de alguno de sus portadorxs antes y había presenciado historias similares cien veces antes, el amor puro siempre prevalecía, su humanx se iba y los seres como él sólo eran espectadores, pero siempre recordaría ese pequeño momento que tuvo con Adrien, a menos de que su mentira se descubriera demasiado pronto, pero en el fondo no le preocupaba.

A veces un instante es todo lo que se puede tener y para un ser milenario como Plagg eso era una como una mala broma.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me pareció adecuado dejar un poco del final a libre interpretación, sobre el asunto de la mentira de Plagg. Gracias por leer :)


End file.
